Pretty Cure Anime Theatre
Pretty Cure Anime Theatre is a sporadic web animation created by Emma Watson and Toei based on a fanfic series in which groups of FanCures reenact anime. Sometimes the anime is a straight yet abridged version, and sometimes the story is an original story based on characters from a certain anime. Cure teams Current episodes Soul Eater *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal *Bokura wa Gaia Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Blue Moon *Pretty Cure Tropical Twirls *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! *Bokura wa Gaia Pretty Cure *Cure Chronos *Cure Galaxy Pokémon: Mewtwo Strikes Back *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy *Pretty Cure: The Silver Knight Chronicles *Bokura wa Gaia Pretty Cure Princess Tutu *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal *Bokura wa Gaia Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! *Pretty Cure Pas de Deux Kampfer *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy *Chance Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! *V-Ace Pretty Cure Tales of Earthsea *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal *Pretty Cure Hollywood Stars *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy *Bokura wa Gaia Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! *Pretty Cure Tropical Twirls Angel Beats! *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal *Pretty Cure Hollywood Stars *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy *Bokura wa Gaia Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Blue Moon *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! *Cure Chronos Upcoming episodes Digimon: Hurricane Touchdown!! *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal (confirmed) *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy (confirmed) *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! (confirmed) Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal (confirmed) Rosario + Vampire *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal (confirmed) *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy (confirmed) *Pretty Cure Lotus Pistol (confirmed) Rosario + Vampire Capu2 *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal (confirmed) *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy (confirmed) *Pretty Cure Lotus Pistol (confirmed) The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal (confirmed) *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy (confirmed) *Pretty Cure ~ Mirai Spark! (confirmed) *Bokura wa Gaia Pretty Cure (confirmed) *Cure Chronos (confirmed) *Cure Galaxy (confirmed) UltraManiac *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy (confirmed) *Pretty Cure Heavy Metal (confirmed) Cast Current episodes Soul Eater *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Maka Albarn *Shugo Kino as Soul Eater *Izayoi Yukiyama as Black Star *Tessalia Numasawa as Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *Emiru Omemi as Death the Kid *Isuzu Watanabe as Patty Thompson *Rizuka Kuno as Liz Thompson *Asa Kawada as Crona MacKenzie *Izumi Hamasaki as Blair *Ayumu Tachibana as Medusa Gorgon and Asura *Yumi Matsumoto as Shinigami *Sakura Cobain as Marie Mjollnir *Taiko Sorano as Yumi Azusa *Shun Siegel as Tezca Tlipoca *Yasu Fukuda as Franken Stein *Hisato Kinezumi as Free *Hiroko Tsubasa as Eruka Frog *Hiroku Wakahisa as Mizune *Director: Yoko Nakayama *Assistant director: Jun Inoue The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Haruhi Suzumiya *Shugo Kino as Kyon *Ichiji Kyuseishuu as Yuki Nagato *Hanae Mitsukawa as Mikuru Asahina *Yasu Fukuda as Itsuki Koizumi *Ikuko Torino as Ryouko Asakura *Ginga Yamabuki as Taniguchi *Haruki Fukuda as Kunikida *Shun Siegel as Mr. Okabe *Tessalia Numasawa as Computer Research Society president *Sakura Cobain as Computer Research Society member *Chiara Auriville as Computer Research Society member *Hiroko Tsubasa as Computer Research Society member *Izumi Hamasaki as Computer Research Society member *Hisato Kinezumi as Ryouko's landlord *Director: Ayameko Mayonaka *Assistant director: Jun Inoue Pokémon: Mewtwo Strikes Back *Shugo Kino as Ash Ketchum *Haruki Fukuda as Brock Harrison *Shun Siegel as Mewtwo *Chiara Auriville as Misty Waterflower *Jun Inoue as Mew *Izumi Hamasaki as Jessie *Rizuka Kuno as James Morgan *Izayoi Yukiyama as Meowth *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Nurse Joy *Yasu Fukuda as Fergus *James Pike as Corey *Ayameko Mayonaka as Neesha *Isuzu Watanabe as Officer Jenny *Ikuko Torino as Wharf operator *Hisato Kinezumi as Pirate trainer *Director: Chloe Auriville *Assistant director: Tessalia Numasawa Princess Tutu *Chiara Auriville as Ahiru *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Princess Tutu *Hisato Kinezumi as Mytho *Ayameko Mayonaka as Fakir *Tessalia Numasawa as Rue/Princess Kraehe *Rizuka Kuno as The Raven *Ikuko Torino as Edel *Jun Inoue as Uzura *Yasu Fukuda as Autor *Kinomi Satou as Pike *Hane Shiroi as Lily *Director: Shugo Kino *Assistant director: Hanae Mitsukawa Kampfer *Chiara Auriville as Natsuru Seno *Hanae Mitsukawa as Akane Mishima *Shio Sato as Shizuku Sango *Izumi Hamasaki as Mikoto Kondo *Sakura Cobain as Kaede Sakura *Hiroka Kazeyuki as Harakiri Tora *Maria Moerunova as Seppuku Kurousagi *Chloe Auriville as Kanden Yamaneko *Taiko Sorano as Chissoku Norainu *Hikari Tsuchiyomi as Hiaburi Lion *Mayu Sato as Rika Ueda *Hiroko Tsubasa as Sayaka Nakao *Rizuka Kuno as Ryoka Yamakawa *Isuzu Watanabe as Hitomi Minagawa *Yasu Fukuda as Kanji Higashida *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Masumi Nishino *Mariko Sato as Makie Ueda *Director: Shugo Kino *Assistant director: Shun Siegel Tales of Earthsea *Yasu Fukuda as Ged Sparrowhawk *Hisato Kinezumi as Lord Cob *Shugo Kino as Prince Arren Lebannen *Tessalia Numasawa as Hare *Hiroko Tsubasa as Tenar *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Therru Tenaru *Shun Siegel as the King *Izumi Hamasaki as the Queen *Director: Lina Eastwood *Assistant director: Haruki Fukuda Angel Beats! *Shugo Kino as Yuzuru Otonashi *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Yuri Nakamura *Ichiji Kyuseishuu as Kanade Tachibana *Ayameko Mayonaka as Hideki Hinata *Emiru Omemi as Ayato Naoi *Hiroko Tsubasa as Shiina *Ruby Voorhees as TK *Izumi Hamasaki as Matsushita *Lina Eastwood as Noda *Yasu Fukuda as Fujimaki *Alex Hollis as Takamatsu *Sakura Cobain as Takeyama *Haruki Fukuda as Oyama *Izayoi Yukiyama as Yusa *Hisato Kinezumi as Char *Chloe Auriville as Asami Iwasawa *Chiara Auriville as Yui *Rizuka Kuno as Hisako *Isuzu Watanabe as Shiori Sekine *Taiko Sorano as Miyuki Irie *Director: Tessalia Numasawa *Assistant director: Shun Siegel Upcoming episodes Digimon: Hurricane Touchdown!! *Shugo Kino as T.K. Takaishi (confirmed) *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Hikari Kamiya (confirmed) *Haruki Fukuda as Willis (confirmed) *Ayameko Mayonaka as Davis Motomiya (confirmed) *Isuzu Watanabe as Mimi Tachikawa (confirmed) Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro *Shugo Kino as Arsene Lupin III (confirmed) *James Pike as Daisuke Jigen *Ayumu Tachibana as Count Draco of Cagliostro *Ikuko Torino as Fujiko Mine *Hisato Kinezumi as Inspector Keibu Zenigata *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Lady Clarissa d'Cagliostro (confirmed) *Yasu Fukuda as Goemon Ishikawa XIII Rosario + Vampire *Shugo Kino as Tsukune Aono (confirmed) *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Moka Akashiya (confirmed) *Chiara Auriville as Kurumu Kurono (confirmed) *Jun Inoue as Yukari Sendo *Hiroko Tsubasa as Mizore Shirayuki *Yasu Fukuda as Ginei Morioka *Yana as Ruby Tojo Rosario + Vampire Capu2 *Shugo Kino as Tsukune Aono (confirmed) *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Moka Akashiya (confirmed) *Chiara Auriville as Kurumu Kurono (confirmed) *Jun Inoue as Yukari Sendo *Hiroko Tsubasa as Mizore Shirayuki *Yasu Fukuda as Ginei Morioka *Yana as Ruby Tojo *Haruki Fukuda as Kokoa Shuzen The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Haruhi Suzumiya (confirmed) *Shugo Kino as Kyon (confirmed) *Ichiji Kyuseishuu as Yuki Nagato (confirmed) *Hanae Mitsukawa as Mikuru Asahina (confirmed) *Yasu Fukuda as Itsuki Koizumi (confirmed) *Chiara Auriville as Tsuruya (confirmed) *Ginga Yamabuki as Taniguchi (confirmed) *Haruki Fukuda as Kunikida (confirmed) *Director: Ayameko Mayonaka (confirmed) *Assistant director: Jun Inoue (confirmed) UltraManiac *Chloe Auriville as Ayu Tateishi (confirmed) *Mitsuuru Takahashi as Nina Sakura (confirmed) *Ayameko Mayonaka as Tetsushi Kaji (confirmed) *Hisato Kinezumi as Hiroki Tsujiai *Yasu Fukuda as Yuta Kirishima *Jun Inoue as Leo